Where Does Your Loyalty Lie?
by KoveAiden
Summary: Draco wants to find out where Harry's loyalty lies. How will Draco deal with the outcome? Romance! Sorry for the terrible summary. Enjoy.
1. Outfit of Temptation

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own them. _When you wish upon a staaaarrr! Makes no difference who you aaarrrreee! ( hehe) wait... is it where or who?_

This is yaoi, not slash though. Ciao, hope you like!

* * *

**Where Does Your Loyalty Lie?**

* * *

He smacked his lips thoughtfully as he applied the lip gloss, trying to spread it to evenly cover his pert lips. He wore a glamour charm that made him appear as a _very _enticing Cho Chang. 

He slipped on the black high heels and laced the thin leather straps up his ankle, tying them in the back. He was wearing a knee length, form-fitting black dress. It revealed perfect collarbones and the slightest bit of the magically conjured cleavage. The back opened up to show pale, defined shoulder blades, not unlike his own, he thought. He wore a simple but elegant golden chain around his neck and a single gold ring ordained his long, gracefully fingers.

He stood up admiring the charms effect in the mirror, checking for last minute details. Picking up a hair brush he ran it through his short ebony hair. He couldn't find anything out of place, he looked perfect.

The outfit had been expensive, even more so than his usual attire. He had purchased it at on of the more prestigious clothing stores in Diagon Alley. He had had to wear a glamour charm just to enter the store; he could absolutely not have any one see him there.

As he finished his pruning, he started to walk out of the dormitory, stowing his wand in the small, flattering purse he had snatched up off the bedside table.

He was doing this to test his boyfriend.

Harry Potter.

End of Chapter One

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? It's my first ever fanfic I've posted. Should I continue? I wont continue unless I get some reviews. Emails are also greatly appreciated along with constructive criticism. Flames will be tolerated (to a certain degree). I will try to reply to emails and reviews at the end of the chapters (that is is IF I write any more). This will be yaoi, probably not slash (I'm not that brave).- Ciao again minna! 


	2. Ch 2 Into the Lion's Den

Ch. 2 Into the Lion's Den

Discliamer: Gosh this is annoying... NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK I DO NOT OWN IT. Yeah I know you love my stories but sadly I am not J.K Rowling. Lol.

Warning:Yaoi. Nothing really to warn you about till lastchapter but still, I'm being safe.

* * *

**He** made his way out of the dormitories, slipping on his invisibility cloak as he went. _Yes_, his _invisibility cloak_, Harry Potter is not so special that he is the only student in Hogwarts that owns one. '_Though he likes to believe he is.'_ Draco thought with a mental smirk.

He checked the common room for any one who might notice his absence. Nope, not that he could tell. Greg and Vince had been told not to bother him and wouldn't. Pansy had been admitted to the Hospital Wing for a nasty potions accident, courtesy of Neville Longbottom of course, and wouldn't be released for at least two more days. Nott was already in bed do to waking up at three A.M. when a bucket charmed to hang over his four-poster, dumped icy water all over him. The Gryffindors had all been thoroughly amused when Nott had walked into the Great Hall with blood shot eyes and a running nose. Harry had just shrugged and given Draco an apologetic smile when he had received a 'look'. (A 'look that said 'Why the hell can't you keep your little Gryffindorks in line?') Nott had been pissed, he loves to look his best. Any ways, Nott was in bed with a cold. Blaise was the only person left in the room that he considered a true friend, and he was currently snogging the hell out of a younger,... Hufflepuff (!) boy. _'Heh, Blaise sure does get around.'_ The boy looked to be about a second year, **(A/N: My, my, our Blaisey is a pedophile. Lol.)** and seemed incredibly pleased to be sitting on and straddling Blaise's lap. _'Well that takes care of him, whenever he goes to bed he'll be too,... preoccupied to check on me.'_ Draco really didn't mind his friends sexual escapades, Blaise was after all a Slytherin, and one of the most lusted after boys in school (second only to me Harry). The only time he really minded was when Blaise forgot to put a silencing charm over his four-poster when he had,..company, 'cause, _damn_ those younger boys were loud. It was most annoying to walk into the dormitory to this racket, and he usually staked out in the common room until he felt that they had satisfied themselves or the younger boy had passed out, _Blaise is a machine_.

He realized he had stopped to stare during his musings when he was brought to attention by the Hufflepuff's escalating moans. He rolled his eyes and resumed leaving the room.

Once out side he slipped up and down the hallways quietly, pondering if this was such a smart idea. He was pretty sure he was digging his own grave and just waiting to see if he would fall in, but Draco was no coward, oh no, he was going to do this and he was _not_ going to "fall in" no matter the outcome. 'Yeah right.' he thought but kept walking. When he got close to the Fat Lady's portrait, he removed the cloak. Walking up to the woman, he enunciated with a charming smile, "Coffee Toffee."

"I'm sorry, the pass word's been changed." The smile slid off.

* * *

Fin. Next chapter out soon.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, please forgive me and review. I was planning on updating it two weeks after he first chapter but it ended up being like two months. P.S. It has been brought to my attention that the word I used in Ch. 1 "Pruning" is incorrect, I have pondered it and came up with the word I was searching for "Preening", like a bird, Thank You. Also read my other fanfic, Come Here Boy. Ciao! KoveAiden. Lots of Love **


End file.
